


come fly with me

by chonkytheslur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flying, Getting Together, Quidditch, ginny teaches luna to fly it's very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonkytheslur/pseuds/chonkytheslur
Summary: “I’m missing something.”“Oh,” Luna sighed. “I suppose I’ve been rather silly, haven’t I? Are we not dating?”This was it. Ginny was actually going to fall off her broom this time. “What?”
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	come fly with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dynazty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynazty/gifts).



> for the lovely naz :))
> 
> thank you so much margot (@fanarthasmyheart) and birl (@birlcholtz) for the beta work!! <3 ily both

_"Shit!”_

Ginny nearly fell off her broom in her haste to turn around. Luna was not the type of person to swear, so _something must be wrong_ and she had to-

Luna was laughing.

“Sorry, Ginny,” she giggled. She was hanging upside down, her knees criss-crossed over the broom to hold herself up. “I thought I was going to fall.” She didn’t elaborate, just started braiding a small strand of hair with interest, perfectly content to hang upside down like a sloth. 

It was a beautiful spring day, one of those days where the air smelled crisp and the breeze was gentle. Luna, who hadn’t touched a broom since First Year, looked right at home. 

Ginny hovered a few feet below her, anxious and ready to catch her if she fell, but Luna showed no signs of stress. In fact, she was now singing softly, a sweet tune that sounded vaguely like the Weird Sisters’ new hit single. 

“Aren’t you dizzy?” called Ginny, still staring at her friend from below. Luna let her arms hang loose, craning her head so she could see Ginny. Her face was bright red from the blood rushing down.

“Yes,” Luna said simply. “Daddy says it’s normal for our family. From the faerie blood.”

Ginny's face spread into a wide grin as she cautiously, slowly flew up. “Come on,” she said, grabbing one of Luna’s hands and pulling her up back onto her broom. Luna followed with surprising abdominal strength, and briefly Ginny wondered if she would be a good Quidditch player. She would look damn good in the robes... “You’re supposed to be learning how to fly, aren’t you?”

“Well yes,” Luna laughed. “That’s why I came here with you.” And then, as if she had done so a million times before, she leaned over and kissed Ginny on the nose. 

She was flying in the other direction before Ginny even realized what was happening, still sitting shell-shocked, face as red as her hair, probably. “Wait,” she called, chasing after Luna. “How are you already so fast?” she puffed, accelerating to catch her friend. 

Luna flew back around, looping around Ginny once in a circle. “You’re teaching me how to fly, remember?” she teased. “You’re a very good teacher. Better than Harry, although he was very good too.” Harry had given Luna a single flying lesson last year, but it never became a regular thing. For some reason, Luna had insisted on enlisting _Ginny’s_ help.

She rolled her eyes, turning her face so Luna couldn’t see the pleased smile spreading over it. They were both hovering airborne, in an odd sort of standstill, not even a foot away from each other. “That’s not true. He has all that teaching experience from the DA. I’m not Harry.”

“I should hope not,” Luna said, and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

Ginny nearly fell off her broom again. “Why do you keep doing that?” she said faintly.

Luna smiled, then kissed her other cheek. She started to lean away, but Ginny pulled her back in, and before she could talk herself out of it, pressed her lips against Luna’s. Immediately, Luna melted into the kiss, threading her hands through Ginny’s hair. Then all too soon she was pulling away and Ginny was mourning the loss of contact. 

“I would’ve kissed you longer,” Luna said casually, after a short pause. “But I don’t want to fall off my broom again.”

Ginny burst out laughing, and then _Luna_ was the one blushing, so Ginny had no choice but to plant a gentle kiss on Luna’s nose. “Is that okay?” she said hesitantly.

“You’re acting rather strange,” Luna observed, missing the irony of her statement. She tilted her head to the side, watching Ginny with wide blue eyes. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

They were still rather close, and Ginny’s hand was gripping Luna’s broom from where she had grabbed it to stabilize herself during their kiss. She wondered if Luna was counting her freckles. Luna only had three, but Ginny found herself staring at each of them. 

“I thought you wanted to take it slow,” Luna answered. “And I thought, that’s very smart. Moving too fast often results in Nargle infestations, and my Ginny doesn’t deserve that.”

Ginny stared blankly at the girl next to her, the warmth and comfort from being near Luna shrouded by several layers of confusion. “I’m missing something.”

“Oh,” Luna sighed. “I suppose I’ve been rather silly, haven’t I? Are we not dating?”

This was it. Ginny was actually going to fall off her broom this time. _“What?”_

This was the part where Luna backtracked. Where her eyes would grow large with embarrassment and she would fly away and Ginny would be left alone on the Quidditch Pitch, watching her favorite person in the world leave. 

She forced herself to look Luna in the eyes.

There was a soft smile on Luna’s face. “I don’t just go around kissing everyone, silly,” she said. 

“I suppose that’s why I’m in Gryffindor,” Ginny said, “instead of Ravenclaw.” Luna shrieked with laughter, and Ginny joined in with relieved giggles. 

And then-

“Wait. You didn’t think I would kiss you if we were dating?” 

Luna shrugged. “I didn’t want to pressure you. Besides, we got there eventually, didn’t we?” And Ginny _really_ couldn’t argue with that.

They both steered their brooms back toward the ground; Luna took Ginny’s broom for her and they made their way, side by side, to the locker room. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Ginny asked, eyeing her girlfriend - _her girlfriend! -_ coyly when the equipment had been put away. 

Luna answered with her lips, smiling into their second kiss. “I suppose verbal communication might be a good path for us then.”

Ginny leaned back slightly. Her arms were on either side of Luna, who was standing against the wall. “I reckon you’re right,” she murmured, an inch away from Luna’s skin. “...Can I kiss you again?”

The resounding laughter echoing around the room was enough of an answer for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> @biginnyweasley on tumblr


End file.
